Part I: Myst Portals
by Khellendros the Great Blue
Summary: Takes Place in Fifth Age, where Dragons Rule. It happens during the same time Dawning of a New Age does
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

Part I: Myst Portals  
  
Written by: Khellendros the Great Blue  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Where are my men that I asked for?" A large voice growled at a life from way smaller than his immense form  
  
"T-T-They should be here soon, Your Highness." The Human stuttered overwhelmed by dragonfear  
  
"If they are not here within 3 days, I will have to enjoy crunching your bones, and here your pleas for forgiveness as I swallow you whole." The booming voice came again  
  
"Yes, Master Reaper. I will make sure you have your men, to do your bidding." He replied  
  
"See to it, I will not tolerate failure again Roswolf." Reaper said grimfully  
  
Strasalynx was his dragon name, but to mere mortals, he was referred to as the Grim Reaper. He was a giant black dragon who stretched around 450 feet from snout to tail tip. His cruelty and rage were famous throughout lower Ansalon. He was the Dragon Overlord here, and he ruled his land with an iron fist.  
  
"Hey! Namois, what is the rush?" Stamon asked  
  
"Oh, I have a lot of things to do today. Hey, isn't today the day you start your journey to Solamnia?" Namois asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a Knight of Paladine there. I hope to become great some day, so that Flotsam can prosper. Its going to be a long, hard trip, so I basically call it the beginning of my training." Stamon answered quickly  
  
"Well, If I was a guy, I would journey with you, being a Knight of Paladine sounds like fun! Still, they should see my skill with a bow and a lance. Then they would understand." Namois smiled  
  
"No kidding, you almost bested me once or twice. I'd better train hard, or they might accept you instead of me! You know how much that would hurt my pride." Stamon laughed  
  
"I'm going to miss you Stamon, you've always been the person who got me to laugh when I was feeling down, so what am I going to do with out you?" Namois said almost with teary eyes  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise you on that. I'll even see if I can get you admitted into the knighthood. But for now, I must go to my journey." Stamon said walking away  
  
Stamon was a young human, a race that though short life spans, were so unpredictable, they grew fast. He was tall for his kind, and had a broad chest, some mistaken him from a true son of Caramon Majere, just because of size comparison.  
  
In the Elven City of Quelthanlas, 2 individuals creep through the forest, as silently as mice, they are spying on a group of humans who wear armor with a lily on it.  
  
"They are Knights of Takhisis, I thought they got disbanded years ago." Argimas asked  
  
"No, the Govenor-General, a powerful female warrior was able to unite them again, even after Takhisis had left. They are very evil and very dangerous, we must be careful." Panithal replied as he slowly put a arrow into his bow  
  
"When I give the elk sound, you hit the two in front, I'll hit the two in back, then we'll finish the rest" Panithal said moving into position  
  
A mere seconds later, after Argimas got into position, Panithal made the call and took out his two men quickly. Argimas hit one but then charged himself into the fray with a sword.  
  
"What is that fool doing!" Panithal asked himself as he shot a couple more knights before charging in himself  
  
"Elves, sound the alarm! Elves!" The Lead Knight yelled as he clanged swords with Argimas  
  
"You'll pay for all the elves you killed when you ruled the land! I'll see to that myself!" Argimas declared right as a Knight of Thorn raised his hands  
  
"A Sorcerer! Argimas look out!" Panithal said jumping in the way of the blast, meanwhile the Knights retreated in fear of more elves being around.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Panithal, its all my fault. I shouldn't have charged in like that." Argimas said  
  
"Nonsense, you helped keep evil beings out of the Qualinesti, go now, warn the others, I'll be fine.." Panithal said taking his last breath.  
  
Argimas let out a cry of frustration then ran off down the road..  
  
The Elves are a race that during this time, although more active with the humans and rest of world now. Still saw themselves as superior because of their longer life spans. They didn't like the dragons either, but they were wise enough not to challenge them. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

Chapter 2: Journey Begins  
  
Stamon has just begun his treacherous journey to Solamnia from Flotsam, with 4 companions. He is currently traveling towards Palanthas for supplies and then south into Solamnia.  
  
"How much further until Palanthas?" Gronger asked  
  
"Probably about another 2-3 days, settle down, we'll be there soon." Ronolrd answered  
  
"So, what path should we take now, it seems it splits in two.." Stamon asked  
  
"Well, the left path will lead into Solamnia, but there are many enemies camps reported along the way, and we don't have the supplies nor the manpower to match those renegade traitors. We should take the right path and go to Palanthas." Ronolrd said  
  
"Agreed, so lets get a move on it, I'm eager to get my training as a knight." Stamon said  
  
The companions reach the gates of Palanthas a couple days later, without having much trouble. However, there was a surprise waiting at the gate…  
  
"Knights of Takhisis!, They have the whole town locked down." Gronger commented  
  
"Not just them, see there! Ogres, and Brutes, they are both in league here also." Ronolrd added briefly before moving in for a closer look  
  
"According to my contacts, this land is under the control of…ah yes, Khellendros the Storm Over Krynn. Humans call him Skie, He is a giant blue about 400 feet long. His intelligence far surpasses even his own strength.." Stamon informed the others of his findings  
  
"So how do we get supplies in a town controlled by our sworn enemies?" Gronger whined  
  
"Very, Carefully." Stamon smiled as he pointed out a sewer system that would take them in and out of the city.  
  
The group carefully entered the sewers, as it was their only means of entering the fabled city of Palanthas.  
  
"Who dare enter our domain?" A voice demanded  
  
"I am Stamon, a stout resident of Flotsam, I am currently on a journey." Stamon replied with haste as he put his right hand on the hilt of his blade  
  
"Do you know where you are, Fool?" The voice asked again  
  
"In the Sewers of Palanthas, where else? It was the only way to get past the guards." Stamon answered again  
  
"Wrong! You are in the Thieves Guild Territory! All your gold and weapons now belong to us!" The Thief said revealing about 12 thieves there with daggers  
  
"So you want our stuff? Then Come and Take it!" Stamon declared pulling out his sword  
  
"You shall feel the wrath of a Minotaur!" Gronger hissed releasing his axe  
  
"Thieves, common knaves I say! Cut them all down!" Ronolrd ordered  
  
The thieves, though quick and agile were no match for a battle hardened group of warriors. Stamon personally cut every finger off the lead thief and let him live in agony, Gronger was not so forgiving, his mighty war axe crashed into the heads of the enemies, effectively severing them from their bodies. The warriors having survived one battle, quickly left the scene, to avoid confusion with the local authorities.. 


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings, Ill Tides, and a Ba...

Chapter 3: Warnings, Ill-Tides, and a bag of tricks  
  
Argimas ran down the road that lead to Qualinesti, the capital city of Qualinest, the forest of the elves. Silvanesti was the original forest, but a group of elves left and founded their own elven forest.  
  
"Everyone Awake! Call the Council together immediately!" Argimas yelled as he raced through town  
  
"What's all the commotion about young one?" A Elder elf of about 200 years asked  
  
"I shall tell the whole town, in presence of the council!" Argimas shot back as he continued to run  
  
After about 20 minutes, the council was in a emergency meeting to hear what the young elf had to say.  
  
"Panithal and I, were scouting the outer rims in the east of town. There was a scouting party of Knights of Takhisis entering the abrupt edges of the forest. We drove them off, but at a terrible price, I lost my mentor Panithal. He jumped in the way of a spell that was meant to hit me. However, his sacrifice will not have been in vain. I have come to warn you that the Knights of Takhisis, mean to take over Qualinesti as they had so many years ago. This time they will not succeed, so who is with me?" Argimas declared  
  
A bunch of shouts of encouragement were heard. The Council formed a army of elves, and lead a march toward the spot Argimas had pointed out.  
  
+-~-~  
  
In the Knights Camp outside the forest, a bunch of knights gathered. The Governor-General herself was to make a morale boosting speech that would signal the beginning campaign Siege of Qualinesti.  
  
"Fellow, devout followers of Takhisis, we are gathered here tonight with one goal in mind. Even though our queen has temporarily left us, we shall fulfill her wishes even without her presence. The Elves were created by her arch-nemesis brother Paladine, so we shall take their land, and enslave them, just as she will eventually do to him. Now, who do we serve?" Governor-General shouted loudly  
  
"Takhisis! Queen of Dragons, Dark Lady, Immortal Warrior!" The Knights chanted over and over again.  
  
+-~-  
  
"What is going on? Who dares disturb my sleep?" Beryl asked  
  
"Sorry, my great Master, but I thought you would like to know some disturbing news. It seems the Knights of Takhisis have amassed a huge army." The fairy creature said  
  
"So? You disturb my sleep for this?" Beryl retorted  
  
"I wasn't finished, Majesty, the army lies on outskirts of forest to the east of Qualinesti, it seems they want to take over the land for their Queen Takhisis, even to the point of disobeying you. They mean to take the land from the elves and from you." He replied  
  
"This is an outrage! Why would they go against me! They know that is certain death! Dispatch the goblins. I shall burn all these miserable wretches myself!" Beryl roared in an outrage  
  
Beryl was a 300 foot long Green Dragon who ruled over Qualinesti, like the other Overlords, she controlled her territory and warped it to her likings.  
  
+~-+  
  
  
  
In the Tower of Wayreth a young man sits at a council table  
  
"Red Robe, Magrius, are you feeling alright?" Palin Majere asked  
  
"I'm just deeply concerned, I feel the Dragons increasing power, while our own power starts to wane." Magrius replied  
  
"We all know how you feel, but do not lose hope. We shall find a solution to this problem. I have also enlisted the help of Goldmoon, who is currently seeking out heroes." Palin said  
  
"What can heroes do against 300+ feet Dragons?" Magrius asked  
  
"With the DragonLance, they can do everything, they will purge this world free of the dragons." Palin smiled  
  
"Do we have a DragonLance in our possession?" Magrius questioned  
  
"We have pieces, of it. We just need the heroes to put it together. Don't worry my friend, Was Chaos not worse than these dragons? Yet we still managed to defeat him?" Palin asked  
  
"We had our magic then, if we had it now, they wouldn't be so hard to beat, but we don't.." Magrius answered closing his eyes and concentrating. 


	4. Chapter 4: Death Trap City, War Council

Chapter 4: Death Trap City, War Council  
  
Stamon and his group have managed to navigate their way through the sewer system to the Great Temple of Paladine, They did so with the help of a young and up coming thief Rasha.  
  
"Up this tunnel is the Temple of Paladine, but the Knights have routine patrols nightly so you have to be careful!" Rasha warned  
  
"Don't worry, if its just a patrol, there can't be that many of them." Ronorld said with a sadistic smile  
  
"If they see you! They will alert more! They have the whole town under curfew right now also." Rasha warned again  
  
"Guys, lets just take his advice for it. We don't need any more trouble, we're already being hunted by Dark Elves, so we need to lay low for awhile and get supplies." Stamon sternly said before slowly climbing up the ladder  
  
+~-+  
  
"Hey Trion! Lets hurry up with the Patrol, I got some stuff to do later." A Takhisis Knight said  
  
"Hold on, What's your rush Nipoion, I mean we have to do a good job or else we'll be tortured!" Trion replied as he walked down the path toward the Temple  
  
"I guess you have a point, but we should speed it up just a little." Nopoion said  
  
"How do you suggest we do that?" He asked  
  
"Skim through a area or two, check it, just not thoroughly." Nopoion replied  
  
"No way! That's dereliction of duty!" Trion retorted as he slapped his hand hard across Nopoion's face  
  
"Do you want to die all because your in a hurry to see some woman?" Trion continued on  
  
"Its not just any woman! It's the most beautiful woman in the entire-" Nopoion replied before getting cut off  
  
"Enough! I am your superior officer! Shut up now, and do your sworn duty! When you joined, you promised your body, your soul, your very life for more power to serve her Majesty better. This is one way you serve her!" Trion barked  
  
Nopoion swore under his breath and continued on.  
  
"Now check over there!" Trion pointed toward a back alley near the temple  
  
"Don't step on Temple ground either, even with Paladine gone, it still has a aura left by him!" Trion ordered  
  
"Yes Sir.." Nopoion said mockingly as he walked down the alley  
  
5 shadow forms move in the darkness, Nopoion sees them and shouts  
  
"Hey you Stop there! I command you stop in the Name of Takhisis! You are out past Town Curfew!" Nopoion shouted as he took off running after them  
  
Trion is walking checking out a building when he hears Nopoion shout  
  
"What is that fool doing now?" Trion cursed as he took off to that direction  
  
+~-+  
  
"Gather the generals, we shall have a war meeting to discuss our strategy." Governor-General replied  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" The Soldier saluted and ran off to get the generals  
  
A hour later the generals were rounded up and the war council commenced  
  
"I want All of West and North Wings to hit here. 2nd Division To scout and ambush attacks here. East and South Major Wings will hit some where else. We have to hit the elves hard, they are stealth warriors, they agility, and accuracy are remarkable." Governor-General ordered  
  
The Troops moved out to begin the Televen War. 


	5. Chapter 5: Narrow Escape, Lingering Deat...

Chapter 5: Narrow Escape, Lingering Death  
  
"We've been spotted, everyone run for cover!" Stamon said as he took off down the alleyway  
  
"Just our luck, running into guards like this." Ronolrd spat as he also took off  
  
"We should stay and fight!"  
  
"No Gronger! You'll be killed, don't you want to die honorably, then at least accomplish something with your death, not just get slaughter in the alleyway of Palanthas!" Stamon said  
  
"Tsk, Fine, I shall live to fight another day. You lucky guards, You also get to." Gronger gave a wicked smile as he ran off  
  
+~+  
  
"Where did they go?" Trion asked  
  
"Down this, alleyway." Nopoion replied  
  
"Why didn't you pursue?"  
  
"There was 5 of them, we should wait for back up. That alleyway leads to a dead end anyway." Nopoion quickly stated  
  
"Are you positive about that?"  
  
"1000% sir! I take walks down this road during day so I know my location at night." Nopoion replied again  
  
10 more armed Knights of Takhisis come running up about 5 minutes later  
  
"We heard there was trouble." The Lead Knight said  
  
"Yeah, we've spotted 5 people down that alleyway, probably thieves, but they are disobeying town curfew law, so therefore they must be captured and used as a example. Now get down there and find them!" Trion ordered  
  
The guards rush down the alleyway looking for Stamon and his band  
  
+~+-  
  
"Damn! It's a dead end! We might be able to climb this wall, but there is probably knights on other side waiting for us." Stamon cursed  
  
"Well its better than staying in this alleyway, where we will be found for sure." Ronorld stated as Stamon nodded and began to climb up the wall  
  
"Gronger wants to fight in glorious battle, I'll hold them off while you escape." Gronger growled  
  
"Not a chance, big boy! Your coming with us, we'll need you later." Stamon smiled as he reached the top of the wall  
  
The others quickly followed and jumped over the wall and disappeared into the night  
  
+-~+  
  
"So begins the Tevelen war, 3 sides battling it out. The Advancing Knights of Takhisis go to meet the Formed and ready Elven Defenders, unknownst to both sides, Beryl gathers her goblins, ogres, and brutes, and smaller green dragon officers. She would destroy the foolish Knights of Takhisis, while keeping alive as many elves as possible for her pleasure later. The Battle of Gateward, was where all 3 armies met." Astinus spoke as emotionless as always out of his great book.  
  
+~+  
  
"Seplfrum, I want you to take a section of Ogres and go here. Goblins and Hobgoblins will charge into the Knights ranks, while Brutes will go under the other greens leadership. I will be Air Cover, I'm going to make several passes spewing my acid breath. This should be a easy battle." Beryl said curving her giant lips into a sick, sadistic smile.  
  
+~+  
  
"Our scouts report that Beryl is up to something, she seems to have called together all her troops." A Elf Warrior replied  
  
"It seems, she now knows about the Knights and our Army, she will probably attack both of us, knowing her, she will wipe out the Knight army and try to spare as many of us, for torture and pleasure later. She won't give up control of this forest until she dies." The Elf General replied  
  
"A 3 sided War, this could get bloody. A lot of elves will die today." A council member said  
  
"Every war is bloody, but we must spill and lose blood to protect our land." Elf General stated again.  
  
"We will head toward Gateward, that should give us the best position against 2 enemies." Elf General ordered his men out  
  
+~+  
  
"On to Gateward, and on to victory!" The Governor General replied as a riding soldier came up to her  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Mylady, but we have most disturbing news." The messenger said gravely  
  
"What is it?" She asked impatiently  
  
"Its Beryl, the dragon is gathering her forces, it looks like she is preparing to join this war, she won't give up her land freely." He replied  
  
"A most unfortunate downfall, but we must push through, we can stand against elves and Beryl." Governor General ordered  
  
"But Mylady, we have no hopes against a 300 dragon!" Messenger cried out  
  
"Silence! Return to your wing! Before I execute you for cowardly and decretive intentions." She ordered. 


	6. Chapter 6: 4th Side Revealed, Friend or ...

Chapter 6: 4th Side revealed, Friend or Foe?  
  
"The armies of Beryl, Takhisis' Knights, and Elves all neared Gateway, the place which would ultimately decide the fate of the forest. A Elusive 4th side actually did exist. A race not known to the rest of the world, a race that dwelt on fear and anger. Since the coming of the dragons, they have thrived as people ran back and forth from the rampaging dragons. This race would later be called the Shadow Clan." Astinus noted from his books.  
  
~+~~~  
  
"There is Gateward, a human settlement on outskirts of the forest." A Commander in the Knight army reported  
  
"Send a scout team, I want to know what and who are lingering in there, waiting for us." Governor-General replied  
  
"Consider it down, my Lady Lord." The Commander bowed and raised his hand to signal the command.  
  
A brave group of men were assembled, as they left on foot alone, horseback would be to noisy. Their objective, was to sneak into the town, find out what side had already barricaded themselves in, if any. Start a town insurrection, that would throw the army off balance just in time for the Knights to sweep in for the kill. The men walked through the forest quietly, using a recently invented hand technique, which was faulty as was anything designed by gnomes now a days, but effective. As they neared the town, they could hear garbled shouts of humans, goblins alike.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter, you fiend!" A human declared interposing himself between the hexgoblin and himself.  
  
"You don't know who your messy wit!" The goblin replied raising his club  
  
"Go ahead, strike me down you beast, but you won't harm my family!" The man declared again, The goblin moved in for the attack but a arrow with the sound of THANG! Stuck the goblin square between the eyes.  
  
"Goblins have invaded the town. I shall use my superior skills to eliminate them all." A familiar voice said as he moved to another tree, fitting his bow with another arrow, and then fitting a goblin with the same arrow in the chest.  
  
"Argimas! Be careful! Don't get yourself killed now!" Briauna cried  
  
"You women worry way to much." Argimas jokingly said as he crept through the forest again  
  
Meanwhile the Great Beryl herself was making her way to the doomed town, she knew this would be the spot to crush the puny knighthood and ensure he domination over the elves for good.  
  
"With this general information, you should be able to predict my writings. My Next Chapter, The Battle of Gateward, human era time Fifth Age." Astinus said turning the page in his great book.  
  
As soon as the scouts had reported back, the goblins were already as confused as dwarves shut out of their mountain. The Elves were killing both knights and orcs left and right then vanishing without a trace. This would be a very different battle. The Governor General ordered her men out to a plain, where the entire Beryl assembled army awaited. In the cover of trees, the Elven Army waited for the battle to begin to make their move. One such individual was Argimas, he had killed a few goblins before the main fight, but he wanted the blood of knights on his arrow. This was his time to avenge his friend. Then, a trumphet sounded, and another, it sounded like the heavens opening up and Paladine's aids blasting their horns, The Knights and Goblins rushed forward, a specator would hear the loud things of metal clashing against armor, the screams of goblins, the death cries of humans, and it would make all but the trained ear go deaf or insane. As the battle wore on, more and more men fell, but for every man that fell 3 more jumped to replace him. Then the Elves struck..  
  
"Now! Unleash bastions 3-6 and have 7, 11, 15, and 19 cover fire them!" The General ordered  
  
Elvish Beserkers, elves who had anger dwelled so far up in them, rode upon their griffons, while other elves, marksman, cleared the path of any foe with their trusty arrows. As the Griffons swooped in, slashing with their great talons, the Besekers wielding mighty axes were quick to cleave the heads off of unsuspecting foes.  
  
It seemed this battle finally evened out, as all 3 sides fought, gaining and losing ground. Then the unthinkable happened. The Sun, its bright soothing rays was suddenly shut out. The land grew pitch black. A loud voice was heard…  
  
"THIS IS SUFFICIENT OFFERING. THIS OFFERING SHALL PLEASE…" The Loud Voice Boomed, his voice echoed throughout the many great trees.  
  
Each General stood confused, Beryl herself, in all her years could not figure out what voice that came from. Then the Sun returned but what each general saw was emptiness.. Their entire armies lay on the battle field, rather their armor, their swords, clubs, but the bones, the brains, the bodies, picked clean, vanished.. None of them knew then, but later they figured out the Shadow Clan had struck its first target.. 


End file.
